Robb
"If you think you're breaking me, You're wrong, I'll fight until my last breath"- Robb Robb is the 19 year old child of Duke Sebastian and Duchess Lucia Agallon of Lyonia, who is now currently a devout religious paladin who works for the Earnwold Guards as a captain. Appearance Robb's body is toned and muscular, he has light green eyes and long light blonde hair. His attire usually consists of a brown sleeveless waist coat, a long white shirt, black pants and steel toed leather boots with a katana sword slung on his back. Personality Robb is in fact the complete opposite of Mikael's personality. Unlike Mikael who is only barely religious, Robb is an almost zealous follower of Avriel the War God. Although what they do have in common is a lack of lust, Robb usually never desires intercourse, it exists but it's rare.The surprising part is that many women view Robb as someone even more attractive than Mikael. When he and Mikael are forced to take Jace to a brothel(because of Jace's begging and whining) Robb usually averts his eyes and looks out the window not noticing the women staring at him and whispering about how "dreamy" he is. Of course, Robb does have a tendency to "space out" History Early Life and childhood Born as the second son of Lucia and Sebastian (Not including Mikael) the noble child once lived in a life of wealth luxury, and riches. He had always played around with Kilian and Mikael and had grown to love both of them. Even when Mikael was banished, Robb and Kilian both defended Mikael (In vain). Robb decided to leave his noble land as well when he witnessed paladins in action, defeating demons Robb was impressed. So he left to join the church at age 13, a year after Mikael was banished. Teenage Years With the intention of becoming a priest for the war god Avriel, he and Mikael trained together. However, he eventually later on found that the life of a priest just wasn't for him. Robb and Mikael came to the conclusion that they should leave, Robb promising that he would still regularly visit the temple (He was still religious, he just didn't want to be a priest). Robb and Mikael both left the temple together, and on an unknown day they went their separate ways. It was within these years that Robb ran into a demon, Luzarios (Who was once an ancient demon king) who taught him magic that would slay demons: Holy Devil Slayer Magic. Luzarios had trained Robb intensely on this magic, and Robb would grow to become a powerful warrior mage. One day, Luzarios vanished, leaving Robb only a letter. Robb decided it would be best to join the military. Present Robb had planned on joining the Fedorian arm. That was until he saw Mikael in the training yard who was attempting to prove himself at the time. Robb decided it would be better to join the guards, as he was closer to the Earnwold temple that way. With his immense magical power, Robb has earned the rank of a high level guard captain. Skills The Paladin Class As Robb trained to become a paladin warrior. This means that Robb has a skill in swords, shields, and especially healing. He also has the ability to use many runes as well as support magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat Through years of training, Robb has shown extrme mastery over this skill in particular. Master Ranged-Weapons Specialist Usually, with crossbows, spears, bows, etc. It is extremely rare that Robb would miss a shot. Legendary Swordsmanship Practicing for many years, Robb has exceptional skill with a sword, even learning the weak points of armor and exploiting it. Even with naturally armored opponents, he can easily figure out how to get around it with certain techniques. Curse Immunity Due to his body being half demonic( a side effect of devil slayer magic) he has a an immunity all curses, and receives it instead as damage, the most powerful curses could only put him in a coma or kill him. He is also capable of absorbing curses from his allies and receiving it as damage. Enhanced Durability With training, Robb is able to take many hits. Enhanced Strength He has also shown a high amount of strength. Enhanced Speed, Fair Reflexes, and Agility As someone who is well performed in the arts of combat, Robb is fast, has good reflexes, and is quite agile. Holy Devil Slayer Magic A magic that is most effective when used against demons, Robb has shown the ability to manipulate holy light energy at will, and even consume anything that has to do with religion (Such as Holy Water, or even Altars) to refill his magic power.The light from Robb's magic is almost blinding to his opponents. He is also immune to most demonic curses, and has resistance to more powerful curses. Immense Willpower As a trained warrior who's main intent is to stop supernatural force, he is extremely resistant to mind control spells and whatnot. He is also completely capable of resisting temptation.Category:People Category:Religous Category:Government Category:Magical